1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for lif ting and moving mattresses and more particularly to such a device which is easily installed on the mattress, provides numerous hand-holds around the periphery of the mattress, has a resilient cord arrangement therein to hold the device on the mattress and completely encloses the periphery and the adjoining side portions of the mattress when installed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many devices to assist movers in lifting and moving mattresses exist in the prior art. They have shortcomings in being difficult to install, have a limited number of grasping positions, do not adequately protect the periphery and adjoining surfaces of the sides of the mattress, do not have a peripherally extending elastic member adjoining the grasping portions, which member holds the lifting device on the mattress when installed, and are not easily installed on the mattress when it is still on the frame. The handles that mattress manufactures sew into the long sides of the mattress are not meant to transport the mattress but, rather, are meant to flip or spin the mattress on the box spring. The prior art devices also do not provide handles placed so that the mattress can be carried longitudinally, vertically, parallel to the ground, or upright, while the carrier of the instant invention provides for such alternatives.